Learning to let go
by luckyynumber13
Summary: Cam has a mission, Abby has something to learn and Gilly has something to prove. Can they do it?


_Learning to let go means learning how to love... _

* * *

><p>"She's our most liable asset Ms. Morgan, we have to keep her on our side. If she wants him dead, so do we."<p>

"You want to keep her? Get a different agent!"

"Ms. Morgan!"

* * *

><p>"I have to keep her safe man."<p>

"Man, the only way that girl would be safe is if she were dead."

"I'll kill her then."

* * *

><p>"You have to let him go Cam, this asset is too important to lose."<p>

"I let him go a long time ago Mace, but I can't kill him."

"Can't and won't are two entirely different things Cam."

* * *

><p>"Ask his mom, his second grade teacher, his ex-girlfriend, anyone! Anyone but me."<p>

"Ms. Morgan you have something none of those people could ever have."

"I'm not so important."

"Maybe not, but he loves you."

* * *

><p>"Looks so small from up here, doesn't it?"<p>

"Thanks for doing this Bex."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"One ticket for Roseville please."<p>

"Why Roseville?"

"If he really loves me, he wouldn't go anywhere else."

* * *

><p>"You really love her, don't you?"<p>

"Spies are like Jedi, we're not aloud to love."

"Anakin loved Padme."

"Yeah, and how'd that work out for them?"

* * *

><p>"They want me to kill you."<p>

"I know, I came here to kill you."

"How did you know that?"

"Spy."

* * *

><p>"Do you love me Zach?"<p>

"No."

"Then why are you trying to kill me?"

* * *

><p>"This can't happen."<p>

"Who said it can't?"

"The world."

"It doesn't have to know."

* * *

><p>"Just pull the trigger!"<p>

"I can't."

"If you love me, really love me, you have to let me go."

"If you loved me you would have never grabbed on in the first place."

* * *

><p>"We're a pretty messed up pair, you know that?"<p>

"Yes."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"Would it kill you to contribute more to this conversation?"

"No, but it might kill you."

* * *

><p>"Mister, you have catsup on your hands."<p>

"Don't we all?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?"<p>

"If it were, I would be gone."

* * *

><p>"This is wrong."<p>

"This is what we do."

"Why do we do it again?"

"You're asking me?"

* * *

><p><em>...but it also means learning what really matters in life...<em>

* * *

><p>"You're the best-"<p>

"And don't you forget it."

"You didn't let me finish Miss Cameron."

"What more is there to say?"

"While you are the best, Abby, you still have so much to learn."

* * *

><p>"You better take care of her Matt, she's a <em>very <em>special girl."

"I know."

"Are you sure you're not still in love with Rachel?"

"I don't know."

"Find out."

* * *

><p>"Hey no hard feelings, I've been waiting for you two to get together for months."<p>

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"You're a real good kisser."

* * *

><p>"Target aquired."<p>

"I'll be right there, wait for my signal."

"They're getting away!"

"Abby!"

* * *

><p>"Why are you pulling me off this mission? If it weren't for me we'd be back at where we started!"<p>

"You are an extordinary agent, Miss Cameron, but you show a relunctence to follow orders, putting yourself and others in danger in the process!"

"His orders were going to get us all killed!"

"Better to die in service to your country than to live as a disgrace to it."

* * *

><p>"Hey squirt."<p>

"Abby!"

"You ready to go to the fair?"

"Yeah! But mommy says I can't go."

"It can be our little secret, kay?"

* * *

><p>"You had no right to take Cammie out of this house!"<p>

"Relax Rach, we were just having some fun."

"Fun. Was my daughter's life worth just having some fun?"

"Her life? Don't you think that's a bit mellow-dramatic?"

"Matt was down there tonight."

"You don't mean..."

* * *

><p>"There was a bombing last night three miles south of D.C. Although we do not have yet have any details concerning the nature of this bomb, stay tuned for details."<p>

"You don't think it's..."

"I'll drive."

* * *

><p>"The Camerons were good people, they were good parents, irreplacable mentors and exelent spies. They will be sorely missed."<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think that woman knew anything about either of our parents."<p>

"Me either."

"I'm going to Costa Rica, I should be back in a couple of weeks."

"Hey Abs?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Be careful. And no one blames you for what happened."

"I do."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I'm sorry."<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ever heard of need to know basis?"

"I don't think that applies to telling your sister that you killed her husband!"

"I didn't kill Matt! They did!"

* * *

><p>"You have reached the pre-recorded voicemail inbox of, one, zero, two, three, three, four, nine, to leave a message press one or just wait for the tone."<p>

"Rachel, I'm going on a mission. I don't know if I'll be back, I love you guys. Take care of Cam."

"Abby?"

* * *

><p><em>...and sometimes it means learning your place in the world.<em>

* * *

><p>"You're not an ordinary dame are you?"<p>

"What was your first hint, Mr. Avery, the napotine patch or the pairing knife?"

* * *

><p>"Now Gillian, let's be reasonable, you cannot go out there tonight. You're too-"<p>

"Too what, Mr. Masterson? Delicate? Naive, perhaps? Rest assured, as I have proven time and time again, I most certainly am neither."

"Now see here, I- you- why you're a woman!"

"And you, Mr. Masterson are a donkey. I bid you goodnight."

* * *

><p>"I've never met anyone like you Gillian."<p>

"I have met a fair amount of men like you Mr. Avery."

"I see it then that you won't take my hand?"

"You see it correctly, Mr. Avery, my deepest regrets."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, are you Miss Gallagher?"<p>

"Depends upon whom is calling."

"As I understand it, we owe you the life of our president."

"That, my dear sir, depends entirely on your point of veiw."

"Then you won't be attending our honors banquet?"

"Oh I intend to be there, just not as the guest of honor."

* * *

><p>"Gilly, you must come home."<p>

"What is it Rosie?"

"It's your father dear, he's rather ill."

* * *

><p>"You mustn't strain yourself father, I can handle the house."<p>

"Now Gilly, promise me one thing."

"Yes Father?"

"Don't you ever lose sight of what is important."

"Of course not Father."

* * *

><p>"Those poor dears."<p>

"They could certainly use a little of you in them Gillian."

"And what part of me could they use, Mr. Avery?"

"Your fire, if they had a slither of your fire they would be just fine I think."

* * *

><p>"Rosalind, I've been thinking."<p>

"What is it dear?"

"You said that father left me his estate, yes?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Do you have children Rosalind, daughters perhaps?"

* * *

><p>"Now Miss Gallagher have I got a deal for you for your daddy's estate."<p>

"Excuse me Sir, but if my father left me this estate, which he did, then would it not be considered my own?"

"Why I reckon it would be, Miss."

"And having it be my own then wouldn't I be entitled to graciously decline whatever offer it is you have for it's sale?"

"That's right Miss Gallagher, but since it is your intention to keep that house might I inquire what you're going to do with it?"

"I'm going to start a school."

* * *

><p>"Now what makes you think you've got the know-how or the resources to start such a project Miss Gallagher?"<p>

"I've got a house, I've got my inheritance, and I've got a straight litterate head on my shoulders, what else could I possibly need?"

"Now what kind of school are we talking about here?"

"A school for girls. Girls like me."

* * *

><p>"What shall we name her?"<p>

"I think we should name her Gillian."

"How about Lilian? That will go lovely with the McHenry's boy's name, James was it?"

"Now she's a Gallagher Girl if I ever did see one."

"Lucky for you you have the original."

* * *

><p><strong>I like reveiws. I bet they'd taste like candy.<strong>


End file.
